


Speak Now

by caramelariana



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-24
Updated: 2011-03-24
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelariana/pseuds/caramelariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the wedding of the century, but not everyone is excited. Can anyone stop the wedding before the couple makes the biggest mistake of their lives?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak Now

1

Duo Maxwell shifted uncomfortably in his suit. He had never wanted to be in this situation. Quatre placed a comforting hand on his knee and Duo looked at the empty space beside him. He had demanded that he have an aisle seat. He hadn’t said why, but everyone knew. Trowa stared stoically toward the altar. Wufei forced his stare in the same direction, though he kept sneaking peeks at Duo.

Finally, the music started playing and the priest motioned for everyone to stand. Duo followed the crowd’s lead as everyone turned toward the procession. It wasn’t Heero’s style to make such a big fuss over something, and certainly not in a church. But one could not marry the Queen of the World without some necessary formalities. Duo thanked what little luck he had that at least they had chosen not to have attendants.

 Duo tried to stay through the whole service, but he had to call it quits at the exchanging of the rings. He silently snuck into the aisle and followed the shadows out the door. His plan was to go unnoticed; and he would have succeeded if his three friends had not been former Gundam pilots.

2

Heero stared at his bride as the priest read the rites of marriage. He felt little, though that was not unusual for him. He focused on Relena, and refused to gaze out the front window toward the lake for which Relena chose this church. The priest began the most important part of the ritual.

“Do you Heero, take Relena to be your beloved wife, to cherish and to love, through sickness and through health, until death do you part?”

“I—”

A movement caught his attention and out of the corner of his eye he saw a braid flying in the wind. Its owner sat along the lakeshore, gazing at the sky. “Duo,” Heero whispered.

Never before had anyone realized the close resemblance of Duo’s name to the word “do”. However, the priest confused the two words at a most critical moment, and the elated bride never heard the falter.

3

Wufei and Trowa exchanged looks as Quatre inhaled sharply. They had all caught Heero’s whisper, though no one else seemed to notice.

The ceremony continued and Wufei managed not to squirm in his seat, though with great difficulty. Everything inside him was protesting that this was wrong. He knew that Heero and Duo belonged together, and had believed Quatre when the blond had said that everything would work out. This was not Wufei’s idea of “working out”.

“…speak now or forever hold your peace.”

The Wufei Clan was known for their sense of honor, and Wufei had always used that as a guide. However, the true test was when the most honorable choice was unclear. It was rude to interrupt a wedding, but would it be a greater disgrace to allow the marriage to continue unchallenged? He looked at his friends. Quatre’s eyes were filled with tears, and Trowa was biting his lip. Wufei took a deep breath and moved to stand.

4

Milliardo Peacecroft was not a stupid man. He stood to the side of the couple, as their only attendant. He had given Relena away and assisted the couple and the priest when needed. From his prime spot on the altar, he had seen Duo leave the church, heard Heero whisper Duo’s name, and watched as their friends shifted uncomfortably.

Then the priest said those life-saving words, and Milliardo could stay silent no longer. He saw Wufei begin to stand and moved quickly to cut him off.

“I object.”

The church turned in shock toward the blond. Relena glared daggers at her brother as Heero stood by, confused.

“What are you doing?” Relena hissed.

Milliardo shook his head. “I can’t let you do this Relena?” He turned to the priest. “I cannot allow this wedding to continue. Heero is only marrying my sister out of duty. He loves somebody else.” The church gasped.

Heero glared at the blond.

“Heero,” Milliardo said. “You have done enough to protect Relena and this world. No one should expect you to give up a life of happiness when there is no need.” He turned to his sister. “And you know better. How can you marry a man that does not love you?”

Tears streamed down the young woman’s face. “You’re right,” she whispered. She turned to the groom. “When you asked me to marry you, I thought it was proof that you really did love me. But I can see on your face that you’re not happy. I don’t want you to be miserable, and I don’t want to be in a loveless marriage. If you love me, we’ll continue. But if there is any doubt, let’s end this now.”

Indecision filled Heero’s face. He looked at Relena and then at the figure on the lake. “Go,” Milliardo whispered. “There’s a door to your left.”

Heero closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He kissed Relena on the cheek, and walked swiftly out of the church.

Milliardo looked at his sister’s sad smile. He opened his arms to her and she rushed into the hug. “It hurts now, but it would hurt more later when you realized he couldn’t love you the way you want him to. I just want to protect you.”

As the church erupted into whispers, Relena sobbed quietly into her brother’s shoulder.

5

Duo watched a flock of geese fly over the lake. There was a chill to the wind, but he ignored it. He was thinking about love and fate. Did a person only ever have one true love in a lifetime, or were there indeed plenty of fish in the sea? Would he find someone, or was he now destined to be alone? A part of him had always known Heero would marry Relena, but he had hoped that Heero would choose him instead.

A pebble skipped behind him and he turned quickly. The subject of his thoughts was standing before him, blue eyes blazing with unspoken—and perhaps unsure—emotion.

“Heero,” Duo whispered. He grinned. “Is the ceremony over already? I didn’t realize. Sorry I snuck out, you know how I am about churches. I just needed some fresh air and I guess I lost track of time. Shouldn’t you be mingling with the guests? Quatre could have come to get me.” He stood up. “Well, let’s get going. You have a reception to get to. You should be spending time with your bride, not me.”

“Duo,” Heero said sternly, “shut up.”

“Okay.”

The two stared at each other uncertainly. “What are you doing here?” Duo finally asked.

“Milliardo objected to the marriage.”

Duo let out a deep breath. “Wow, man. I’m sorry. I didn’t think anything like that would happen. Granted I didn’t think Relena would include that in the ceremony. But, wow. That really sucks. Did he say why?”

Heero nodded. “He does not want Relena to marry a man that doesn’t love her.”

“He thinks you don’t love her?”

“He knows I don’t love her.”

Duo scratched the back of his head, a sure sign of his confusion. “If you don’t love her, then why were you marrying her?”

Heero shrugged. “I thought it was the right thing to do.”

Duo blew his bangs out of his eyes. “Man, if I had known that…. You should only marry out of love, or at least that’s what I’ve always thought. Well, I’m sure you would have been happy, but it’s better that you wait until you love someone.” He clapped Heero on the shoulder. “Don’t worry, you’ll find them.”

“I already have.”

Duo’s heart sank. He thought maybe now he’d have a chance to show Heero that he could be the one. He would change. Talk less and be more reserved. Not bother Heero when he was working and be more dependable. But it seemed Heero already had someone in mind. He didn’t let his disappointment through.

“Really? Well then what the heck were you marrying Relena for? Who’s the lucky girl?”

Heero shook his head and chuckled, which took Duo by surprise. “I didn’t realize how much I love this person. And he would be really upset if you called him a girl.”

Duo gasped and let the hope rise. He knew he was being ridiculous, but he couldn’t help but pray that Heero meant him.

“Okay, so who’s the lucky guy?”

Heero stepped closer to his best friend. “I am.”

Duo’s response was silenced by Heero’s lips.

6

Wufei stood with his two friends as they watched the scene unfold on the other side of the window. Quatre grinned and hugged Trowa tightly.

“Shouldn’t you let them have some privacy?”

Wufei turned to Milliardo. “We were just making sure Heero followed through. He can be a bit thick-headed sometimes.”

“So can Duo,” the taller man noted.

“Yes,” Wufei agreed. He gazed out the window. “This really is a beautiful spot. A perfect backdrop to a wedding.”

Milliardo smiled. “Or for realizing your true love?”

Wufei chuckled. “Yes, I supposed that as well.”

“So, would you want to get married here?”

Wufei scoffed. “While beautiful, I am in no way Christian.”

“What if your groom was?”

“My groom? That is rather presumptuous.”

“Perhaps, but it is also correct.”

“What makes you think that?”

“Because you haven’t started chasing me with a sword and screaming about dishonor.”

Wufei’s face went red and he heard Quatre snicker.

Milliardo smiled. “Well, perhaps this is not the right spot. But it is a little premature to be considering locations for your wedding. Instead, would you consider joining me for dinner tonight?”

Though it may not have been possible, it certainly appeared as though Wufei’s face reddened even more. Quatre and Trowa crept away. “Shouldn’t you be with Relena tonight?”

“She’ll be fine. Besides, she is surrounded by friends who are much more adept at these kinds of things. So, how does Italian sound? I know a great little deli that’s never crowded.”

“Just one question,” Wufei responded honestly. “Of all times, why are you asking me now?”

Millardo grin. “The priest said to ‘speak now’.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Taylor Swift's "Speak Now"


End file.
